Sans toi, sans lui
by rawvenclaw
Summary: Et il pensait avoir assez souffert pour une vie. Et le destin en a décidé autrement.


_"Je ne veux pas partir..."_

 _Peter n'eut même pas le temps d'ajouter un mot. Il s'aggripa à son père avant de disparaître, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Tony tenta désespérément de s'accrocher aux cendres qui flottaient déjà dans les airs. Son visage fut immédiatement ravagé par les larmes. Il aurait voulu hurler de toutes ses forces, à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, il aurait voulu déchirer ses vêtements, s'arracher les cheveux, détruire la planète entière, la réduire en poussières puis exterminer Thanos à la seul force de ses poignets. Mais il resta seulement stupéfait, défait, incroyablement triste. Une partie de lui venait de mourir._

Un silence oppressant régnait sur la tour Stark. Il n'était que vingt-deux heures, et aucune lumière n'était allumée, pas même celle de l'atelier de Tony qui était pourtant le cœur de cette tour. Le haut bâtiment semblait en deuil, ses lignes de fenêtres paraissant bien sinistres sous le clair de Lune.

Un cri rauque brisa le silence. Tony venait de se réveiller suite à un énième cauchemar. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver son souffle et pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Étrangement, il ne pleurait plus en se réveillant comme lors des premières nuits. Il s'était peut-être habitué à la douleur. Il leva le regard, tentant de lire le cadran de l'horloge dans l'obscurité: il avait dormi trois heures d'une traite. C'était un véritable record pour lui. Pas de quoi rattraper les années de sommeil qui lui manquait, mais déjà un bon début. Il se leva tant bien que mal de son lit, tâtonnant dans le noir pour atteindre l'interrupteur. Après avoir trébuché sur chaque meuble de sa chambre, il prit le premier pull qu'il trouva et se dirigea machinalement vers la cuisine, au-dessous. Il avait besoin d'un verre de rhum. Ou de whisky. Ou de vodka. De n'importe quoi, à vrai dire. L'alcool soignait momentanément l'épanchement de son âme, et c'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Il planifia d'aller dans son atelier après, histoire de tuer le temps. Il n'arrivait plus à faire fonctionner la plus basique des machines, mais tripoter des fils et du cambouis l'empêchait de trop penser. Il savait pertinemment que ses démons refaisaient surface au moindre moment d'inattention, et ça le terrifiait. Alors il dormait ou il travaillait. Il ne pourrait pas se rendormir sans somnifères, que Natasha lui interdisait de prendre, alors il allait enfoncer des clous et serrer des écrous.

Natasha, d'ailleurs, avait été réveillée par l'agitation à l'étage du dessous. Ses sens étaient toujours aux aguets, entraînement d'espionne oblige. Elle se leva lestement, jetant un rapide regard sur son lit défait. Elle secoua la tête, tentant de chasser les dernières brumes du sommeil: elle devait se concentrer et aller s'occuper de Tony. Elle emprunta les escaliers, encore habillée de son pyjama, et se rendit dans la cuisine, deux étages plus bas. Elle savait que Tony serait là. Un bruit sourd de verre brisé la conforta dans sa certitude alors qu'elle approchait.

Elle trouva Tony assis par terre, les mains encore serrées sur les restes de son verre. Des gouttes de sang sombre luisaient sur le sol. Natasha attacha rapidement ses cheveux et s'attela à un rapide nettoyage sans prononcer un seul mot. Elle observa son ami du coin de l'œil. Il avait cherché ses bouteilles d'alcool cachées au-dessus des meubles, mais elle avait été assez prévoyante pour les changer de place. Après s'être assurée qu'aucun morceau de verre de demeurait sur le sol, elle aida promptement Tony à soigner ses plaies superficielles.

"Tu as encore fait un cauchemar."

C'était une affirmation, elle le savait.

"C'était où, cette fois ?"

Tony frémit légèrement. Il aurait préféré ne pas y penser, mais Natasha tentait à tout prix d'exorciser son ami du mal qui le rongeait. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Il se résigna donc à parler.

"Je ne sais pas où on était exactement, mais il y avait des bâtiments en flamme de partout autour de nous. On se battait contre des... Trucs noirs visqueux au sommet d'un immeuble. Au bout d'un moment, je l'ai entendu crier. J'ai accouru, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il était recouvert de poison. J'ai juste vu ses yeux se fermer. Tout est devenu noir. Et ensuite il y a eu tu-sais-qui. Il me blâmait, hurlant que j'aurais pu le sauver. Il disait que j'étais égoïste et que je méritais de mourir."

Il ferma les yeux en finissant. Il n'avait dit aucun nom, pourtant Natasha avait compris. C'était le même scénario et les mêmes personnages chaque nuit. Seul le contexte changeait. La jeune femme prit Tony dans ses bras, à défaut de dire quoi que se soit. Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine, pendant de longues minutes. Finalement, Natasha s'écarta légèrement et murmura:

"Je devrais l'appeler."

Tony sembla terrifié à cette idée. Il secoua vivement la tête.

"On ne s'est pas vus depuis deux ans, je ne peux pas arriver comme une fleur pour lui expliquer que j'ai tué son fils."

Natasha se pinça l'arrête du nez, n'essayant même pas de camoufler son agacement. L'ingénieur s'auto-détruisait depuis toujours, mais elle avait perçu un peu d'espoir lorsque les Avengers s'étaient installés dans la tour. Elle l'avait même déja vu sourire alors qu'il parlait de physique avec Bruce, qu'il s'entraînait avec Scott et La Guêpe ou qu'il regardait Steve dessiner. Pas du sourire hypocrite qu'il servait durant les interviews, non, un vrai sourire sincère et honnête. Cependant, aujourd'hui, elle ne percevait plus une once de bonheur chez Tony. Il était dévoré par une culpabilité lancinante qui le brisait, le brûlait, le réduisait à néant. Natasha avait eu beau lui expliquer à maintes reprises qu'il n'était pas maître du destin, il ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Ce jour-là encore elle abandonna Tony à sa marotte sans chercher à lui faire entendre raison. Elle avait perdu beaucoup d'énergie à essayer, maintenant elle ne pouvait plus.

Natasha sortit à six heures battantes. Elle n'avait pas pu se rendormir, comme souvent, terrifiée par l'idée que Tony pourrait tenter de mettre fin à ses jours. Depuis la mort de Peter, il avait fait cinq tentatives de suicide, dont une qui l'avait emmené à l'hôpital pendant deux semaines. Assez heureusement, la présence de la rousse à ses côtés semblait le calmer un peu lors de ses crises, ce qui la rassurait fortement. Natasha s'autorisait peu à sortir pour veiller sur son ami, mais elle avait décidé de prendre les choses en main une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle ne pouvait plus voir Tony désespérément seul, souffrant tout à la fois de son PTSD, de son alcoolisme, de sa culpabilité maladive et du deuil de sa famille. Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas où Steve se trouvait, elle doutait même qu'il soit au courant de la mort de Peter. Tony avait bien son téléphone à clapet, avec son numéro dessus, mais la Veuve Noire avait eu beau fouiller la Tour de fond en comble, elle n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main dessus. Elle ne savait même pas s'il l'avait encore. Par dépit, elle avait contacté Shuri, devenue Black Panther après la mort de T'Challa, mais le Captain avait quitté le royaume juste après son couronnement. Il avait dit avoir besoin de temps pour pleurer Bucky. Natasha avait ensuite fouillé les fichiers du SHIELD, en vain. Steve avait tout simplement disparu de la circulation, sans donner de nouvelles à aucun des Avengers. Elle avait interrogé tous ceux qui restaient. À l'exception de quelqu'un.

Clint.

Natasha avait frémi plus d'une fois en y pensant. Elle était pourtant quasiment certaine de les trouver ensemble. Pour cause, c'était le dernier endroit où elle allait chercher. La dernière possibilité, celle qu'elle considérerait si tous les autres essais avaient échoué et qui était donc un choix parfaitement logique pour Steve qui semblait vouloir se cacher de tous.

Natasha savait pertinemment où trouver Clint, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus ou appelés depuis plusieurs mois. Il avait beau se déplacer de partout sur le globe, elle le retrouvait. Elle aurait pu aller le trouver plus tôt, c'est vrai, mais sa fierté l'en empêchait. Leur relation était plus que fluctuante depuis quelques temps. Pour cause, Clint avait fait crise de jalousie sur crise de jalousie quand Natasha avait commencé à fréquenter Maria Hill. Elle avait toujours été très claire: oui, elle aimait Clint, mais elle pouvait aimer d'autres personnes sans que cela soit un problème pour elle. Il avait semblé compréhensif, mais sa peur de l'abandon était vite revenue au grand galop. Il était devenu extrêmement désagréable et blessant, autant avec Natasha qu'avec Maria, ce qui avait poussé l'espionne à s'en éloigner considérablement. Elle avait bien essayé de le recontacter quand elle avait appris la mort de son amante, mais elle était tombée sur le répondeur. Trois fois de suite.

Et ce matin-là allait avoir lieu leur première entrevue depuis cela. Elle aurait pu être terrifiée à cette idée, mais elle était décidément prête à tout pour sauver Tony des griffes de la dépression. Elle prit donc rapidement un métro puis un bus en direction du loft très cliché que possédait Clint depuis peu, tout cela avec Black Widow à fond dans son casque. Elle avait l'impression de transpirer le narcissisme lorsqu'elle l'écoutait, comme quand Tony lançait Iron Man de Black Sabbath dans toutes les chambres des Avengers pour les réveiller. Natasha sourit tristement à ce souvenir, espérant sincèrement que Tony la réveille comme ça à nouveau. Elle le détestait toujours sur le moment, mais elle aurait alors réussi à le faire survivre. Au moment précis où la chanson des * finit, elle remarqua qu'elle était arrivée à destination. Elle descendit mécaniquement du bus, marcha quelques mètres et s'arrêta juste devant une grande grille avec un digicode. Elle connaissait le code. Elle pouvait y aller. Mais elle attendit.

Une inspiration, une expiration.

Une inspiration, une expiration.

Elle s'avoua qu'elle était terrifiée, pétrifiée. Pour se rassurer, elle tenta de réciter son plan d'action.

Toquer. Rentrer. Ne pas le regarder. Demander où est Steve. Aller lui expliquer que son mari est entrain de mourir. Lui annoncer la mort de Peter s'il n'est pas au courant. Dire au revoir. Partir.

C'était simple.

Elle pouvait le faire. Elle avait fait bien pire.

Une inspiration, une expiration.

Elle composa le code et monta une à une les marches jusqu'au second étage. Elle semblait lourde, indécise, maladroite. Atlas russe portant le fardeau de la Terre.

Une inspiration, une expiration.

Poings serrés, tête levée, déterminée.

Une inspiration, une expiration.

Elle toqua.

Elle attendit quelques minutes, puis la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit digne d'un film d'horreur. Une tête blonde aux yeux fatigués passa dans l'entrebâillement, marmonnant un "Oui ?" peu convaincu. Puis il y eut un silence. De longues minutes durant lesquelles Clint passa de l'ado grincheux réveillé en pleine nuit à un Eastwood prêt à dégainer au milieu du désert. Natasha s'empêcha de sourire: il avait l'air aussi ridicule que lorsqu'ils flirtaient. Elle brisa finalement le silence en se raclant la gorge.

"Je viens voir Steve."

Pas un bonjour, pas un mot sur la situation étrange dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Juste son but. Elle se fit un high-five mental.

"Bah bonjour déjà. Tu peux être polie, hein." Répliqua Clint, à nouveau plus proche du lycéen que du cow-boy.

"Bonjour. Je viens voir Steve. Merci de m'indiquer sa chambre." Reprit Natasha, déjà éreintée par cet échange inutile.

"Pourquoi ?"

Elle allait le claquer.

"Pour lui parler."

"Il n'est pas là. D'ailleurs, pourquoi il habiterait avec moi ?"

Elle allait vraiment le claquer.

"Tu aurais eu l'air plus surpris par ma demande si ce n'était pas le cas. Ensuite tu m'aurais dit directement que je n'avais rien à faire ici. Et enfin c'est justement parce que c'est l'endroit le moins probable pour se cacher qu'il l'a choisi. Donc. Où se trouve la chambre de Steve ?" Soupira-t-elle, décidément exténuée. Il jouait à l'insupportable avec elle.

Clint resta interdit quelques secondes.

"J'avais oublié à quel point t'étais douée." Sourit-il, soudainement bien doux. "À l'étage, première porte à droite."

Il la laissa passer sans plus de discussions. Elle ne lui adressa pas un regard supplémentaire et monta, sautant trois marches à chaque pas. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Steve sans même toquer. Elle l'avait déjà vu nu, fouettant un Tony attaché au lit, alors elle n'avait vraiment plus peur de rien. Mais, heureusement, il était assis sur son lit, en caleçon. Elle avait dû le réveiller quand elle tentait de ne pas couper la tête de Clint en deux. Elle s'assit à son tour, dos contre la porte, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Alors le grand Captain America vit dans une colloc au cœur de New York avec un gosse en pleine crise d'ado." Fut le seul moyen qu'elle trouva pour commencer cette conversation.

"Il faut croire que oui. Mais ça ne t'as pas empêchée de me trouver, vraisemblablement." soupira Steve en haussant les épaules.

"T'as pas l'air en forme." souligna Natasha après un rapide coup d'œil général.

En effet, il avait perdu du poids, avait laissé cheveux et barbes à l'abandon à la Robinson Crusoe et avait le regard éteint de ceux qui ont vu la mort trop souvent.

"Heureusement que t'es une espionne, quelle perspicacité ! J'ai perdu mes deux meilleurs amis à cause de Thanos, mais je vais merveilleusement bien." Lâcha-t-il d'un ton plein de sarcasme.

Natasha faillit geindre. Elle se passa les mains sur le visage pour se canaliser. Steve n'était clairement pas au courant de la mort de Peter. Elle allait donc devoir lui annoncer. Quel ton pouvait-elle emprunter pour une telle nouvelle ? Dramatique pour accompagner la nouvelle, léger pour dédramatiser (et c'était ridicule rien qu'en y pensant), compatissant pour l'aider ? C'était un beau bourbier.

"J'imagine que tu n'es pas venue simplement pour voir comment j'allais." Reprit-il. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

Silence.

"Il ne veut rien. Je veux l'aider. Il va mourir. Peut-être pas maintenant, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Je l'ai jamais vu aussi bas. Tu es la seule personne qui pourrait l'empêcher de se faire sauter."

Steve eut un long rire amer.

"Pauvre bébé. Personne n'est mort dans son entourage, et c'est lui qui est en pleine dépression. Il a eu un bobo à la joue et a détruit une armure. Oh il pleure, il veut un câlin, la vie c'est tellement dur ouin ouin ouin. Besoin d'aide ? Mais bien sûr ! Tata Natasha va courir chercher Steve pour conforter son meilleur copain." Steve secoua la tête, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres. "Tu peux rentrer lui dire que j'ai d'autres démons à exorciser que ceux qu'il s'invente."

Silence.

L'espionne se tint immobile un long moment. Les paroles de Steve avaient eu l'effet d'un Petrificus Totalus. Elle ne bougeait pas, ne semblait même plus respirer. Puis, après près de trois minutes sans un mouvement, elle donna un coup de poing dans le mur à sa droite. Elle tapa si fort que le placo explosa, lui tombant dessus en une poussière de copeaux blancs. Elle releva la tête vers Steve. Ses yeux électrocutèrent le héros national. Son corps entier tremblait, son poing ensanglanté en premier. Elle brûlait de rage. Elle allait exploser, et ce serait un nouveau Pompéi. Elle ne lâcha pas Steve des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde lorsqu'elle déblatéra d'une voix brisée:

"Les démons qu'ils s'invente. Les fameux. Ceux qui le bouffent depuis toujours. Son père qui t'aimait plus que lui, qui n'a jamais été fier de lui, qui le rabaissait, qui semblait même le haïr. Ses parents disparus, sans qu'il puisse leur dire adieu, sans qu'il connaisse les réelles circonstances de leur mort jusqu'à il y a peu. Son majordome de toujours mort peu après ses parents, alors qu'il avait besoin de soutien plus que jamais. Son voyage en Afghanistan pendant lequel il a failli mourir et dont il garde des séquelles physiques et un PTSD qui l'empêche de dormir depuis. Puis, rapidement, son empoisonnement par sa propre création, qui le maintient en vie accessoirement, son voyage dans le vide de l'espace où il était sûr de mourir, sa terreur à l'idée de tous nous faire tuer par sa faute, la découverte que tu lui cachais la vraie cause de la mort de ses parents... Je pourrais continuer des heures. Tony vit avec sa dépression, son syndrome post-traumatique et son anxiété au quotidien. C'est son fardeau à lui, son boulet au pied. Et toi, tu te fous de lui. Toi. Putain. Son mari, l'une des personnes qui lui apportait le plus de bonheur, de soulagement. Celui qui l'aidait à vivre. Celui qui le consolait quand il se réveillait pleurant et tremblant au milieu de la nuit, celui qui le portait jusqu'au lit pour qu'il ne passe pas encore une nuit à fuir ses cauchemars devant une machine. T'as le droit d'être en colère, d'être triste, d'être dévasté. T'as le droit de hurler, de crier, de haïr, de vouloir tuer. Mais je t'interdis de te foutre de la gueule de Tony. Et surtout de faire comme s'il avait besoin de s'inventer des démons."

Silence.

"Il a recommencé à boire. Il cherche à s'auto-détruire, à s'empoisonner. Il n'arrive plus à manger, vomit sans cesse. Il ne dort plus, au maximum quatre heures par jour. Il ne sort plus, fait des terreurs nocturnes et cauchemarde même sans dormir. Il n'arrive même plus à faire fonctionner ses machines. Il a tenté de se suicider cinq fois en un mois. Il est lamentable depuis..."

Silence.

"Depuis la mort de Peter." Finit-elle enfin, dans un chuchotement, le visage ravagé de larmes.

Elle se sentit obligée de détourner le regard. Elle pouvait deviner la réaction de son interlocuteur à son monologue. Pas à tout son speech où elle parlait de Tony, il connaissait déjà tout ça. Mais à cette dernière phrase. Elle était venue apporter la mort dans cette maison, alors que Steve se reconstruisait doucement d'un double deuil.

Elle se leva malgré tout, laissant du sang mélangé au plco sur le plancher, et se dirigea vers Steve. Elle avait réconforté Tony assez souvent pour savoir s'y prendre avec un parent endeuillé. Elle s'approcha au maximum de lui et lui ouvrit les bras. Ne pas le brusquer, surtout. Lui laisser le temps. Il était encore dans le déni. S'il acceptait cette accolade, il acceptait la mort de son fils. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes. Puis il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Natasha, sanglotant comme un enfant, cherchant du réconfort dans la chaleur humaine. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant près d'une heure, puis la rousse se leva, embrassa lestement la tempe de Steve et s'apprêta à sortir. Elle avait elle aussi "des démons à exorciser." Elle était trop faible pour continuer à jouer aux dures devant Clint. En passant devant le mur, Natasha retint un petit rire.

"T'inquiète Clint, je paierai pour le placo."

En ouvrant la porte, elle le trouva juste devant, comme elle s'y attendait.

"Je dois te parler. Où tu veux, mais je dois te parler."

Il acquiesça, comme si c'était la suite logique des évènements. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine, au rez-de-chaussée, laissant Steve seul quelques instants. Natasha rassembla son courage, essuya ses larmes et se lança.

"Maria est morte aussi. J'étais dans le même état que Steve quand je l'ai appris. Alors je t'ai appelé..." Commença-t-elle, évitant le regard de Clint.

"Et je ne t'ai pas répondu." La coupa celui-ci.

"J'avais besoin de soutien. Et le mec que j'aime n'était pas là pour moi. J'avais un meilleur ami suicidaire, la moitié de mes amis morts, et toi tu n'étais pas là."

"Écoute, Nat'... Je suis désolé. Tu m'avais prévenu, j'avais accepté, et je t'ai tourné le dos. J'étais jaloux, j'avais peur, et au lieu de t'en parler comme un adulte, je vous ai pourri la vie. J'avais pas l'impression qu'on puisse être deux à t'aimer. Quand j'ai vu que Maria était décédée, puis que tu m'appelais, je n'ai pas osé répondre. Je ne savais pas comment te réconforter. Comment m'excuser. C'est un peu bidon tout ce que je dis, mais j'ai pensé à toi. Tu étais aussi un deuil immense, comme tout le monde en fait. Enfin, pas que un deuil soit moins grave si c'est généralisé ou quoi... Bref... Ça m'arrive d'être con de temps à autres, je ne peux pas toujours être parfait. Mais je te promets de canaliser ma connerie."

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel tout en souriant.

"On ne peut pas recommencer à sortir ensemble comme si de rien n'était, j'imagine que tu comprends. Surtout que j'ai toujours du mal à digérer toutes les morts qui nous sont tombées dessus en si peu de temps. Mais si tu me fais des pancakes le matin, on peut s'arranger sur la durée du hiatus." Lança-t-elle en lui offrant un beau clin d'œil.

Alors que Clint allait continuer sur la même lancée, en bon dragueur qu'il était, Steve descendit les escaliers. Il les regarda l'un après l'autre d'un regard complètement ingénu, puis s'arrêta sur Natasha. Il avait le regard déterminé et s'était même habillé.

"Nat... Je pourrais venir avec toi à la tour ?"

L'espionne afficha un immense sourire. Il lui semblait qu'un dieu quelconque lui avait envoyé du soutien. Elle remercia mentalement Thor: quitte à être païenne, autant l'être jusqu'au bout. Elle acquiesça en direction de Steve, voyant enfin une lumière au bout du tunnel. Clint se proposa évidemment pour les accompagner. Les trois comparses repartirent en direction de la tour Stark, parlant à peine dans le bus pour respecter la fragilité de Steve en ce moment précis.

Une fois arrivés, ils furent incapables de trouver Tony. Il n'était nulle part, ni dans sa chambre, ni dans la cuisine, ni dans son atelier. Et c'était là les trois seuls lieux qu'il fréquentait. Natasha secoua la tête: elle avait omis une dernière option. Elle regarda Steve et lui chuchota aussi doucement que possible, pour que les mots ne le brûlent pas:

"Dans la chambre de Peter. Il y va rarement, c'est trop dur pour lui. Mais quand il y va, c'est qu'il est vraiment au plus bas. C'est le sanctuaire de sa douleur."

Elle le laissa avec cette information et emmena Clint sur le toit. Une tour vide de 50 étages était ce qui leur fallait.

Steve se rendit machinalement vers la chambre de son fils, comme il avait eu l'habitude de le faire tous les soirs. Il posa la main sur la poignée avec précaution et ouvrit lentement, comme s'il entrait dans une église. Natasha avait vu juste: il trouva effectivement son mari, assis près du lit, le regard perdu dans le vide. Cependant, Tony se releva vite quand il reconnut Steve. Il essuya rapidement ses yeux, pourtant secs, et se racla la gorge. Il essaya de sourire tant bien que mal même si ça ressemblait plus à une grimace et prit un ton aussi enjoué que possible:

"Ah ! Steve ! Ça fait longtemps. Je... Rangeais la chambre de Pete'... Tu sais, avant qu'il rentre de l'école."

Steve ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, préférant lui offrir un regard incrédule, lui montrant qu'il était au courant. Il le regarda rapidement par la même occasion: il était maigre, trop maigre. Ses joues étaient horriblement creusées, ses poignets étaient épais comme des aiguilles à tricoter. Ses yeux étaient rouges, injectés de sang. Ses cernes étaient deux cratères en fusion. Il ne se ressemblait plus. Semblait avoir dépéri. Steve frémit. Il l'avait laissé derrière lui, trop bête pour l'appeler. Il l'avait abandonné, croyant qu'il vivait tranquillement avec Peter sans se poser de questions. Mais il voyait la réalité maintenant. Il se prenait une douzaine de claques à chaque regard. Son mari, l'homme qu'il avait aimé, qu'il aimait encore, n'était plus qu'une ombre, un nom. Il n'était plus rien.

Steve chercha ses mots, mais rien ne vint. Sa douleur était ineffable. Il ne pouvait exprimer sa tristesse, sa colère et sa honte. Au lieu de marmonner un pauvre "pardon" totalement idiot, il s'avança jusqu'à Tony et le prit dans ses bras. Il le serra en lui embrassant les cheveux, comme lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar horrible. C'était ça. Ce n'était qu'un immense cauchemar sans fin. Ils oublièrent peu à peu le reste. Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils ne pleuraient pas, ils ne parlaient pas. Ils étaient juste là, assis, partageant leur peine. S'excusant en silence du mal qu'ils s'étaient faits mutuellement. Se consolant doucement, tendrement. Tentant de se reconstruire avec les morceaux qu'il restait. N'essayant même pas d'imaginer le futur parce que le présent était assez lourd. Ils se réconfortaient comme ils pouvaient, espérant seulement que rien ne les séparerait. S'ils devaient mourir, que ce soit à ce moment précis. Que le ciel leur tombe dessus, que la Terre soit engloutie par un trou noir, que le Soleil les brûle... Peu importe, ils étaient d'accord, tant qu'ils pouvaient rester ainsi enlacés.

Car c'était la seule lueur d'espoir qu'ils voyaient depuis un mois.

Et ça faisait du bien.


End file.
